


Iron and Gold

by TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot Spoilers for season 7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone/pseuds/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone
Summary: Jaime meets a stranger heading the same way on the road to the North.





	1. A Pyke in the Road

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Season 7 finale, a smidge, really not a whole lot and I'm not really gonna try and write the next season, just love a few of the characters and need more of them. I was wary of ever posting anything in this fandom as I do not know how rabid the fan base is, and the bigger the hype behind a TV show, book, movie, etc, the more loathe I am to dip my toes in but seeing as I'll probably languish in misery until the next season happens, I had to give it a try.

Jaime stared down at the gilded hand he wore to replace his swordhand, really it wasn't functional or anything more than an ornamental reminder of what once, Jaime had been the greatest swordsman in Westeros. Had been. The knight scoffed as he rode on, the snow falling lightly around him, the Lannister threw the hand into the brush along the side of the road he traveled on. What he was embarking on was surely suicide either from where the journey started or where it would end. Cersei would kill him if he went back, despite her original hesitation he had no doubt in his mind that the woman he'd loved once was long gone and in her place was a bitter, jaded queen; so disillusioned with grief and fear that she was willing to destroy all around her to keep what little she had safe and in sight.

“Not to mention the destination of this venture is probably a death trap . . . “ Jaime muttered, pulling the hood of his cloak up around his head as the wind picked up a bit.

He was going North, to fight the growing threat of an army of dead-men, he would have laughed at such a notion not a week ago, but then again he also would have laughed at the idea of dragons so who knew anymore what was real and what was fantasy?

Jaime shivered, the only thing that would stop Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen from lopping off his head the second he set foot in Winterfell was Tyrion. The eldest Lannister never would have thought in a hundred years that his little brother would be his sole protector, but somehow the Imp had managed to get in with the people that would probably win out the day.

It was a long and very cold trek ahead of him, likely several weeks especially if the weather kept getting worse, but if he kept on the road and made good time it wouldn't be so bad. Of course, Jaime wasn't one to believe in luck and his past track record didn't look good for avoiding trouble . . .

Though the snow and clouds made it difficult to tell, Jaime knew the sun was going down and the forest that was becoming thicker with each passing step soon loomed dark and forboding around him. Jaime was so intent on keeping his horse going and keeping his eyes and ears trained for any threat that he didn't even notice someone on the side of the road until they called to him,

“Ho there!”

Jaime startled a bit and looked around, he located the man that called to him and his hand touched his sword pommel lightly, “Who's there?”

“Over here, friend.”

Jaime peered into the dusk and the man crouching over a pile of wood, “Are we friends?”

The man slowly stood, throwing his hood back, long red hair fell around his shoulders and he stroked his goatee, “Well unless you make a move toward my purse, I imagine we'd get on just fine, Lord Commander Jaime Lannister.”

Jaime cursed silently, he should have known he'd be recognized, “How do you know me?”

The man stood to his impressive height, cocking his head back and snorting, hands on his hips, “Who doesn't know you? What kind of question is that when we're no more than two days from King's Landing?”

Jaime grimaced, “Good point . . . and you are?”

“Sid.” Sid said, gesturing to his modest camp, a large black charger was hitched to a nearby tree, “Join me?”

The former Lord Commander glanced around at the rapidly darkening forest and sighed, “I don't see me having much choice.”

“No, I'd wager not, unless you think you'd fair well at night in the snow.” Sid chuckled.

Jaime climbed off his horse and led it over to Sid's, hitching it to the tree, and glancing down at the pile of gathered bundle of grasses, “So just 'Sid' then?”

“Sure, just Sid. No title or whatnot to speak of at the moment.” Sid sat back down and struck a chunk of flint to a rather impressive looking sword.

Jaime narrowed his eyes, tucking his stump under his cloak and eyeing the redhead, “No title but a charger and a gold-hilted sword?”

Sid stopped and looked up at Jaime, his stormy grey eyes reflecting the sparks as he got the fire going, but he didn't answer.

“Are you a thief?” Jaime pressed, his hand once more on the pommel of his sword.

Sid noticed this and snorted, “You imagine that if I _am_ a thief that you're going to do anything about it?”

“I'm not as helpless as I look.” Jaime muttered, but he knew Sid was right, even if the man was a thief and had stolen or killed for the horse and sword there was nothing Jaime could do about it.

“Sure you aren't,” Sid smiled and sheathed his sword, “The horse was a gift from my father and the sword I won in a tournament.”

Jaime sat on a stump next to the fire and gathered his cloak around himself, “I suppose that's as good a story as any.”

Sid's head cocked to the side and he regarded Jaime, “It's the true story.”

“You expect me to believe that some poor hunter's father has the gold to spare to gift warhorses or that you'd be trained in combat well enough to win a sword like that?” Jaime snorted, grinning condescendingly at Sid.

Sid glared at Jaime, “ . . . my surname is Pyke and I'm not a hunter, I'm a sailor. My father, the late King Balon Greyjoy, bought the horse for me as a birthday present some years ago and I won the sword off in the Free Cities. I've come ashore after the Battle of Black Water, my ship has since gone off without me. I heard what happened to my father and half-siblings and decided that it would be in my best interest to stay as far from the coast as possible and head North. I hear my half-brother, Theon, is there, I figured I could ask to join the fight.”

Jaime blinked at Sid for several seconds, “Do you have proof for your claim?”

Sid nodded and reached into his belt-pouch and pulled out a ring and a roll of parchment, “Letter from my father when he sent Treager to me.”

Jaime took the ring and letter and cocked an eyebrow, “Treager?”

“The horse.”

“Ah.” Jaime examined the ring in the firelight, it was the seal of Greyjoy alright, the sigil was clearly visible and the craftsmanship was quite unmistakable. He unfurled the letter and first noted that the seal at the signature was Balon Greyjoy's, then he perused the letter. It was brief and simply was a standard declaration of Sidnaeous Pyke was his son by a common woman named Adonna and that he was to be taken aboard one of the ships in the Iron Fleet and trained to become a captain.

Jaime stared at the letter then handed both it and the ring back to Sid, he smirked, “'Sidnaeous'?”

Sid grimaced, wrinkling his nose in mild disgust, “Just 'Sid', if you please.”

Jaime leaned back and shifted his feet closer to the fire, “Keep that letter safe.”

“Oh don't worry about that,” Sid muttered, latching the little toggle shut on the pouch, “Nothing more sacred to a bastard than their father's acknowledgment.”

Jaime stared at Sid for a moment, then he nodded slowly, “I understand.”

Sid blinked at Jaime in surprise for a moment then he narrowed his eyes, “Do you?”

“More than you can know.” Jaime murmured, staring into the fire and thinking about Joffrey, Myrcella, Tommen and now the unborn infant that Cersei claimed to be carrying.

Sid was quiet for a moment and then he nodded sagely, swiping his long hair off his shoulder, “I imagine you're not as much a celibate as your title called for. Suppose you might have a few bastard children you shouldn't?”

Jaime felt his hackles rise but then they settled and he was left feeling sad and empty, “Something like that . . . “

Sid smiled sympathetically, “You feel bad about that.”

Jaime kept staring into the fire, “ . . . yes.”

“Don't.”

The older knight looked up suddenly, brow furrowed, “Why?”

“Think about it for a second, what would either you or the child have to gain from the knowledge but trouble? Doesn't that put them in danger? Keep them safe and anonymous, it's what's best. My father claimed me because all he had left was me. He's dead now and all I've got is a ring, a letter, and my sister knowing me and last I heard she was taken by her uncle as a hostage. So she's probably dead and my little brother is a eunuch from what I hear so here I am the only one left in the bloodline with breath in my lungs and balls between my legs.” Sid shrugged, “Not that it's going to matter much in the end.”

Jaime's eyebrow rose, “Rather grim outlook.”

“No, it's realistic. I'm not stupid, I know that there's very little for me here on dry land.” Sid shrugged, “Trust me, if my ship had been in harbor when I ran to it that morning I would have sailed for the Free Cities and never come back.”

“You have family here though.” Jaime pointed out as he watched Sid pull out some dried beef and silently berated himself for not packing provisions.

Sid snorted, “I have a sister; who as previously stated is most likely dead, that only met me once and a brother that doesn't know I exist. Not very convincing reasoning, Ser Jaime.”

He handed a strip of meat over to Jaime that the knight gratefully took then passed him a wineskin, “I suppose it isn't, but still, it's something . . . not that I'm one to speak about family ties and affection.”

Sid sucked in his lower lip and cocked an eyebrow, “That's not how I hear it.”

“You and all of Westeros,” Jaime muttered, chewing thoughtfully on the beef, “Doesn't matter much anymore, does it?”

“Guess not,” Sid shrugged, “Look, I'm not one to judge people, your life is your own and may the Seven strike you down if it's wrong and as we are both still alive and breathing, I'd say our own paths were right for each of us.”

“Good philosophy that would get you killed in most places.”

“Pays to be just another face in the crowd with a common name.” Sid shrugged, he pulled a heavy blanket out of his pack and held it out for Jaime, “It's going to get cold and that armor won't keep you warm.”

Jaime looked down at his light plate-armor then took the blanket, “Thank you.”

Sid smiled, “You're welcome.”

They ate in silence as the sun fell completely behind the trees and darkness overtook the forest, Jaime shifted under the blanket and looked at Sid,

“So, you're just going to go to Dragonstone and present a ring and a letter to Queen Daenerys and what do you think will happen?”

Sid shrugged, “Don't know, I thought I would have Yara there to vouch for me, but as it stands I have no one and nothing to offer but my two hands and a sword. I suppose I can offer my expertise in sailing since she supposedly has a fleet and seeing how Yara is not at the helm of anything, I might prove useful. What about you? A knight with one hand and no army?”

“Same as you, I guess, wait to be put where they think they can keep an eye on me and make me useful.”

Sid laughed, “Quite the pair we are, eh? No plans and no gifts to give a powerful woman with dragons! I imagine I would not like to know what songs they would sing of us.”

Jaime hmm'ed and pulled his hood farther on his head, shivering miserably. Sid blinked at him,

“You'd stay warmer if you weren't wearing that armor to your skin.”

Jaime cocked an eyebrow but said nothing, Sid continued to watch the older knight as he stoked the fire,

“Well if you're not going to help yourself you might as well sleep and I'll take first watch.”

“Do I have your word you won't stab me in my sleep?” Jaime half-joked.

Sid laughed, “I would like to imagine I have a bit more honor than stabbing a one-handed man in his sleep for what little you have. No, my dear, sweet Lord Commander, you can dream peacefully knowing ol' Sid Pyke is watching over you!”

Jaime chuckled and hunkered down against a tree, “Thank you, _Sidnaeous_.”

Sid scowled and flung a small ball of snow at Jaime, missing but the point was made.

* * *

Jaime couldn't sleep and it only got colder, he glanced over at Sid who was sitting braiding some of his hair by the fire and his eyes snapped over to Jaime,

“Cold?”

Jaime snorted, “What gave me away, the shivering?”

“I told you, that armor will keep you cold. Take it off.” Sid slipped an iron bead onto his braid and tied it off.

The blonde knight grimaced and sat up, “I . . . I need help.”

Sid leaned forward, “Then ask for it.”

Jaime looked at his stump and licked his lips, “Would you mind please helping me get my armor off?”

Sid smiled and got up, “There ya go, nice and polite. Stand up.”

Jaime reluctantly slipped the blanket off and untied his cloak, shivering more violently as he stood, “Hurry up.”

Sid quickly undid the clasps and buckles on the armor and slid it off then grabbed both the cloak and the blanket and bundled Jaime in them, settling the knight next to the fire, Sid pulled the hood up onto Jaime's head and he smiled,

“There, that should start feeling better.”

Jaime looked away, “ . . . are you going to make fun of me now?”

Sid sat next to Jaime, throwing an arm around him, “Aw, c'mon, Ser Jaime, think better of me! You look like a poor kicked puppy!”

“I'm not a puppy.” Jaime muttered, but he felt his eyes closing and he was already starting to feel better.

“Sorry, my little lion cub, but you're not nearly as fearsome when you're cuddled up in a blanket with sleep in your eyes.” Sid smiled.

Jaime stared at the man for a moment then his eyes narrowed, “I just thought of something.”

Sid leaned back on the tree they sat in front of, “Oh? What's that?”

“You said that 'your life is your own and may the Seven strike you down if it's wrong and as we are _both_ still alive and breathing' . . . being a bastard isn't an offense to the Seven so what the hell have you ever done? Deserting?”

“No, I didn't desert, my ship left without me.” Sid looked incredibly nervous suddenly and was staring directly into the fire.

“Then what could you be doing that- . . . “ Jaime leaned forward and stared at Sid, “ . . . you like men, don't you, Sid?”

Sid's eyes widened and he looked at Jaime, “I- . . . why would you-”

“I've met men like you and women too,” Jaime shrugged, “I don't much understand it, I've never wanted to fuck another man.”

“I've never understood fucking a sibling.” Sid said shortly.

Jaime looked at him, “Could you maybe say it more mildly?”

“Could you? I am capable of falling in love as much as you are and I don't just 'fuck', fucking is for whores and nobles, we common folk take what we can get when it happens upon us.” Sid snapped, “I make love and have sex and I enjoy it.”

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that.” Jaime sighed, “Did you have a lover?”

“No. Bad things have been happening lately to people like me when we are open about ourselves so in the interest of self-preservation I've kept myself to myself.” Sid shrugged, “It is a terrible existence.”

“If you can believe it, I understand, as you've already pointed out, my love affair with my sister is more than public knowledge and as taboo as ever . . . “

They were both quiet for a moment then Jaime turned to look at Sid, “What's fucking a man like?”

Sid blinked, “Lot like a woman, just less things to grab onto for the most part.”

“You've had sex with a woman?” Jaime's eyebrows rose in mild surprise.

“Yes, a few, I thought that maybe if I found the right woman I could stop wanting what I wanted and be like other men,” Sid sighed sadly, “I thought maybe I could just change my own mind.”

“It didn't work.”

“No. It didn't, it just made me miserable and hateful and drunk,” Sid closed his eyes, “I decided years ago that I wasn't going to deny myself happiness because I was told by other people what happiness was supposed to be.”

Jaime blinked then shifted closer, he leaned up and kissed Sid's cheek. Sid's eyes snapped open and he pulled away, and they just stared at each other for a moment before he took Jaime's cheek in hand and they kissed, it wasn't deep, but it was something. Jaime pulled back and closed his eyes,

“Interesting.”

“I take it you liked it?” Sid smiled, stroking his thumb over Jaime's lower lip gently, the rough pad tugging slightly on Jaime's chapped lips.

“It's not like kissing a woman.” Jaime admitted.

“Well no, it's hairier and rougher, it's not quiet and soft.” Sid shrugged, leaning forward to rub his cheek on Jaime's forehead, “It's a lot warmer though.”

Jaime huffed and shifted to put the blanket around Sid as well, “I would be if you'd get closer.”

Sid chuckled and settled under the blanket next to Jaime, “Forgive me, m'lord, I did not know you were in need of a cuddling.”

Jaime glared at him, “Shut up and keep me warm.”

“Yes, Ser Jaime.” Sid murmured, sliding his arms securely around Jaime's waist and hugging him, “Better?”

Jaime couldn't answer as he'd already fallen asleep.

 


	2. Room at the Inn

Jaime slowly woke up, his face was buried in something warm and soft, he nuzzled into the pillow and shifted until he had his arms around Cersei. He smiled when she started stroking his hair and he was about to ask her if she would request for breakfast to be brought to them when he heard a deep chuckle above him. Jaime's eyes opened and he slowly remembered where he was and who he was with, he lifted his head off of Sid Pyke's chest and blinked up at him,

“ . . . morning.”

Sid smirked and stroked his fingers over Jaime's hair and chuckled again, “Morning. You comfortable?”

Jaime glanced at how he was positioned, he was curled up in Sid's lap with his arms around the taller man's chest,

“Oh. Well, yes.” Jaime murmured, glancing around at the forest that was now bright with the early morning sun and a good inch of snow on the ground.

Sid shifted and grimaced, “Wonderful, only you're right on my balls.”

Jaime quickly got up on his knees, 'Sorry, you alright?”

The redhead slowly stood and shook a leg to adjust himself, “No damage done, though if I were you, I'd deal with that wood of yours before we head out.”

Jaime's ears reddened and he became aware that he did indeed have some impressive morning wood pushing on his breeches. He tried to ease it down without putting his cold hand inside his trousers then sighed and decided to just grit his teeth and get it over with, gasping when his icy fingers touched heated flesh.

“Hmngh!” Jaime groaned and managed to get comfortable then went to his horse, “That was pleasant.”

Sid laughed, “Just because there's snow outside doesn't mean there isn't fire in the hearth, eh?”

“You think that was for you?” Jaime arched an eyebrow as he checked his horse's saddle.

“Wasn't it? Can't imagine how you were snuggling and humping me in your sleep that it would be for anyone else besides me, the Queen maybe but-”

“Could you maybe not say that so loud? My reputation might be hanging by a thread but I would like to keep things as discreet as possible for as long as possible.”

“Why? You already might be a turn-coat, so what difference does it make if you fucked your sister?” Sid tighten the girth on his saddle then went to pick up Jaime's armor.

“Might be good fodder for killing the baby, or her, or-”

“Who would? There's no High Septum and I've seen that great behemoth that guards her, no one would be getting past him.” Sid held up the breastplate, “You want this on?”

Jaime nodded and allowed Sid to carefully buckle him in, next went the pauldrons, vambraces, and the single heavy leather glove. Sid glanced at the one glove then at the stump,

“Here, let me see something.”

Jaime watched Sid take his right forearm and stare at it, “What are you doing?”

“Look, if you're going to have only one hand, you might as well rig something up so the other hand isn't completely useless, right? That stupid gold hand you had was very pretty but useless.” Sid gripped Jaime's wrist just below the stub and narrowed his eyes, “I'm thinking something light . . . leather with some chain mail and a blade or spike of some kind . . . I could design it and we could get a smith at Dragonstone to make it for you.”

Jaime blinked at Sid, “Can I put my arm down?”

“No, hold still.” Sid reached into his saddle bag for a length of rope and started measuring Jaime's arm then knotting the rope, “And your muscles have atrophied, you'll need to work that arm.”

“How?” Jaime furrowed his brow as the rope was tucked back in the bag and Sid gestured that he could lower his arm.

“Don't worry, my sweet, I can help you.” Sid smiled and moved to wrap Jaime's cloak around the blonde's shoulders.

“You have much experience with lost limbs, have you?” Jaime muttered as the clasp was secured under his chin.

Sid smiled and patted Jaime's cheek, “How many sailors do you think lose limbs during naval combat? Many a leg and arm and even hand has ended up sinking to the abyss.”

Jaime furrowed his brow and leaned his face into Sid's hand, feeling the rough callouses against his stubbly cheek and sighed, “Why didn't I think of that?”

“Because you're not used to being around crippled people? Honestly surprised you didn't cover it with a sword.”

“Again, why didn't I think of that?” Jaime muttered.

Sid leaned in and kissed his forehead, “It's alright, Ser Jaime, let's get you on your horse and be on our way.”

Jaime grabbed Sid's arm as the redhead moved past him and pulled him into a kiss, his fingers reaching up to stroke the long braids Sid had done in his hair. Sid closed his eyes and slid his hands to Jaime's waist, touching their foreheads together when he finally managed to unlock Jaime's lips from his.

“You seem to like kissing me well enough.” Sid murmured, “Is it because I'm willing or are you just curious?”

“Bit of both.” Jaime admitted, “Mostly because I enjoy it, you're very good at kissing.”

Sid laughed and stepped back, going toward Jaime's horse, adjusting a stirrup, “Thank you, I've tried hard to become so.”

Jaime untied his horse and slung the reins over the horse's head, “You spend much of your time kissing your shipmates?”

Sid wrinkled his nose, “Uh, no, that would more likely get me killed or thrown off a ship. No, I have many female friends that have helped me practice.”

“Oh?” Jaime gripped the saddle-horn tightly.

“Yes,” Sid knelt in the snow and held his hands out to give Jaime a leg-up, “See, women like having male friends that they don't have to worry about getting fresh with them.”

Jaime stared at Sid for a moment, just looking down at the redhead curiously. Sid huffed and held his hands out insistently,

“Ser Jaime, the snow is not getting any less cold or wet on my knees, would you mind?”

Jaime swallowed and dropped his hand from the saddle and licked his lips, “I-”

“There will be plenty of time for questions about what I can do in this position when we reach somewhere that isn't covered in snow.” Sid interrupted, nodding toward the horse, “Get on the horse.”

Jaime laughed and shook his head, fitting his foot into Sid's hands and allowing the tall man to hoist him up onto his horse then he watched Sid climb up onto his massive black horse.

“So onward to the North?” Jaime asked, pulling his hood up over his head.

“Indeed, my sweet, onward!” Sid led the way back onto the path.

* * *

They made good headway, the sun was shining enough that the snow melted a fair bit but the air was still crisp and cold. They managed to make it to a small town with an inn right before dark, Sid handed their horses over to the stable-boy and led the way inside. Jaime went to the innkeeper and ordered them a room, she looked at them both funny but gave them the room anyway.

Both men traipsed up the stairs wearily and were grateful for the warm room, Jaime sat on the edge of the bed and sighed,

“Can you see if she'll send up some supper?”

Sid nodded and went to the door, catching a maid as she went by to relay the request, he ducked back in the room and went to the small fire, feeding it until it glowed merrily, casting shadows about the room. Their supper arrived shortly thereafter and both ate in silence. When their plates and utensils were set aside and they'd finished off the jug of water they'd been given the two men sat and stared at each other. Jaime cleared his throat and gestured to his armor,

“Help me, please?”

“Of course.”

They stood and Sid moved closer, once more undoing Jaime's armor and setting it on a bench in the corner, he ran his fingers over Jaime's shoulders and leaned in to kiss his neck gently. Jaime closed his eyes and tilted his head back,

“I don't see any snow anywhere.”

Sid blinked in confusion then laughed, “Are you insinuating something?”

Jaime rolled his eyes and nudged Sid with his knee, “Yes, hurry up.”

“Are you always so pushy with the Queen or is she- Ow!” Sid grunted when Jaime grabbed his hair and pulled it, twisting until Sid was almost on the floor in pain.

Jaime glared down at him, “If you don't hold your tongue about Cersei, I swear by the Seven I will cut your tongue out and make you swallow it.”

Sid's eyes turned stormy and he lunged at Jaime, grabbing the man's wrist and wrenching it back, Jaime cried out and was soon on his own knees in front of the taller man,

“Will you now? Looks like _you're_ in better position to swallow something from down there.” He sneered.

Jaime glared up at Sid, trying to fight the redhead's grip but couldn't shake him off, “Let me go.”

Sid leaned forward, glaring down at Jaime, “Let's get a few things sorted, _Ser_ Jaime, I am _not_ a whore that you can just order around. You also do not have my permission to wrench me around by my hair. I am not your servant or your concubine. If you wish to be intimate with me then you _will_ treat me like a person, because as it stands, I could fuck you over the bed and leave without any consequence. You are in no position to order me about and manhandle me, do you understand?”

Jaime blinked up at Sid, his mind racing, the pain in his wrist keeping him grounded and he licked his lips, “I . . . I'm sorry.”

Sid released him and went to the bed, sitting down and pulling a pipe out of his belt, stuffing it from a pouch and using the candle on the bedside to light it, “Are you?”

“Yes,” Jaime said quietly, he slowly got off his knees and moved to sit next to Sid, watching the other man smoke for a few moments, “Sid.”

“What?” Sid continued to not look at Jaime in favor of the far wall.

“Please.”

Sid looked at him, “You think I'll suck your cock if you ask nicely?”

Jaime shrugged, “Seems to work with everything else with you.”

Sid furrowed his brow, then tapped his pipe on the floorboards and sat back, “Alright, but I have a few conditions”

Jaime nodded slowly, “Them being?”

“Firstly, you will not order me about again.”

“Fair enough.”

“Two, you also suck my cock.” Sid leaned forward, eyebrow arched expectantly.

Jaime pulled a face and huffed, “I've never done that before . . . you'll have to be patient with me.”

“That's fine.”

“Anything else?” Jaime sat back, leaning on his hand.

“Yes, do not _ever_ pull my hair like that. If we fuck, fine, give my braids a tug, but never deem to use them like a horse's reins. Alright?”

“I am sorry about that.”

“Fine, you're forgiven. Anything you want?” Sid started to undo the lacing on his tunic.

Jaime swallowed, “What do you mean?”

“Conditions, things you don't want me to do, things you'd like me to do, safe words. You know, regular old rules of intimacy.” Sid shrugged.

Jaime thought about it as he watched Sid undress, the sailor was muscular and there was a tattoo of the Greyjoy crest with a large pyke caught in the squid's long tentacles, also the man's nipples were pierced with thin gold hoops. Jaime reached out a hand and touched one of the hoops, tugging lightly, eliciting a soft gasp from Sid.

“Sorry, was that not-”

“No, no, that feels really good actually.” Sid murmured, leaning in and kissing Jaime's jaw gently, “Think of anything yet?”

Jaime closed his eyes and nodded, “Yes, no more talking about Cersei, my relationship with her, or anything pertaining to either. Please, this is hard enough without me having to think about it every time you think you're being funny.”

Sid looked up from mouthing slight bruises into Jaime's neck and running his fingers under the loose-fitting wool shirt,

“Alright, I'll keep my mouth shut about that.”

“Thank you.” Jaime breathed out loudly as Sid's fingers stroked over his stomach, “One more thing.”

“Mhm?” Sid pulled Jaime's shirt off and kissed his collarbone, his fingers circling the older man's nipple, pinching it.

“Hah! Uh, I- . . . oh, that's quite nice . . . I would greatly appreciate your discretion.” Jaime felt himself slowly lying back.

Sid unlaced the front of Jaime's trousers, tugging them open and staring up at Jaime as he pulled them down to Jaime's knees, his fingers wrapping around the blonde's cock and stroking down to pull the foreskin back,

“My lips are sealed, Ser Jaime.”

Jaime groaned and kicked his pants off the rest of the way, “Just Jaime.”

Sid smiled and kissed the head of Jaime's cock, sliding his tongue over the slit, tasting him, “ _Jaime_.”

Jaime breathed out slowly through his nose and watched his cock disappear into Sid's mouth, the redhead bobbed his head, his long hair falling down one shoulder as he sucked Jaime down. His fingers stroking down to cup Jaime's sack and squeeze and palm his balls. Jaime groaned, reaching down to wrap one of Sid's braids around his hand and tug it gingerly,

“That alright?”

Sid nodded and nudged Jaime's legs farther apart, burying his nose in the thatch of blonde curls that surrounded the base of Jaime's cock, the head hitting the back of his throat. Jaime groaned and panted softly, feeling Sid's short beard scratching against the sensitive skin of his ballsack.

Sid pulled off and used his free hand to stroke Jaime's shaft, he looked up at Jaime, licking his lips and smiling,

“So that's what Lannister tastes like.”

Jaime rolled his eyes and leaned up onto his elbow, “Are you going to take your pants off or what?”

Sid blinked then let go of Jaime to stand up, shoving his pants down to his ankles and stepping out of them to stand in just his boots, his cock erect and wreathed in thick red hair,

“How's that?”

Jaime let his eyes travel up to meet Sid's eyes, “The boots too.”

Sid snorted, “For someone who's never been with a man, you certainly want me to be naked immediately.”

Jaime shook his head, stroking his own cock, “I just . . . I think I'll relax better if we just get on with it.”

Sid tilted his head, “You want to fuck me from behind? Easier to pretend I'm a woman from that angle with my hair.”

Jaime sighed and looked off to the side, “I don't want to pretend you're a woman, Sidnaeous.”

Sid blanched at his name first name being used, “Then what _do_ you want?”

“I don't know yet, take off your damn boots and get on the bed.” Jaime snapped, scooting up to the headboard, “You're making this out to be more trouble than it has to be.”

Sid shrugged, bending to unlace his boots and shake them off, he climbed onto the bed and crouched over Jaime, “It's more than I can hope for. Try to relax and I promise you'll feel amazing.”

They kissed then, slow and gentle as Sid carefully maneuvered Jaime to be lying down facing him, their cocks pressed together. Jaime grimaced then reached down to grip the two lengths tightly and began to stroke them, it was awkward doing it with his off hand but Sid didn't complain as he rutted into Jaime's hand then grabbed onto Jaime's ass, his fingers digging into the meat. The blonde panted against Sid's shoulder, biting the redhead's shoulder hard until Sid gasped and grit his teeth. Jaime felt himself getting close, the sensation of Sid's thrusts and the strange newness of the whole experience pushing him closer and closer and-

“Nnph!” Jaime unlatched his teeth and his hand stilled, “What are you-? Ah! Sid!”

Sid smiled and rubbed his fingers over Jaime's asshole again, using his thumb to tease the tight ring of muscles, “Shh, it's alright.”

Jaime let go of their cocks and pushed against Sid's chest, squirming uncomfortably, “What are you doing . . . ?”

“Just relax and trust me.” Sid whispered, holding Jaime tightly to his chest with one hand while the other lifted to his own mouth and he sucked on his fingers.

Jaime watched with wide, confused eyes as strings of spit dripped down Sid's fingers then they popped out of Sid's mouth and disappeared behind him again. Jaime was about to ask about that when he felt the saliva-slicked fingers at his hole again. Jaime squirmed and his hand scrabbled for something to hold onto, finally gripping Sid's shoulder, the blunt nails digging into the flesh and his head tucked under Sid's chin. He felt his body begin to shake slightly as Sid's slippery finger managed to wiggle inside him. It wasn't painful as much as it was a strange,  _full_  feeling, he squeezed his eyes shut as Sid worked the digit in further, shifting and bending it. Jaime was about to try and push away again, to tell Sid to stop when the questing finger stroked something inside him just _so._ Jaime's back arched toward the sensation and his mouth dropped open in a surprised 'o' and he felt his cock thicken again in interest as he'd lost the erection previously.

Jaime squirmed again but this time he pushed back, searching out that explosive burst of pleasure again. Sid laughed softly in his ear and hugged him tightly,

“Calm yourself, Jaime, I'll touch it again, just relax.”

Jaime panted as the place was found again and again, he thrust against Sid eagerly, pushing back on the now two fingers inside him,

“Gods! Sid, please, that . . . oh my gods!” Jaime moaned loudly, pressing his forehead back into Sid's chest and panting desperately, “Please!”

Sid rocked his fingers into Jaime a few more times, at times missing the spot completely but the fullness of having multiple fingers inside him satisfied Jaime enough that he didn't mind much. Then finally, _finally_ the combination of all these things caused his cock to flex and strings of cum shot out and splashed onto Sid's tattooed torso. Jaime panted as he came down from whatever heaven Sid had sent him to and looked blearily at the bigger man,

“ . . . that was pretty damn amazing.”

Sid chuckled, withdrawing his fingers and wiping a hand over the cooling quickening that clung to his pelt of red body-hair, “Obviously. Care to help me find release?”

Jaime looked down at Sid's cock, the dark head stretching his foreskin as the length stood up at attention. It was intimidating, the former Lord Commander shook his head,

“I've seen horses with smaller cocks.”

Sid blushed and tucked some of his hair behind an ear, “It's not that big.”

“Bigger than any I've encountered.”

“How many cocks have you encountered?” Sid quirked an eyebrow.

“Perhaps I exaggerate but still.” Jaime mumbled, his fingers reaching out to tentatively run a finger over the warm length, watching it twitch and flex at his touch.

Sid smiled, “Just do what you're comfortable with.”

Jaime laid down alongside Sid, wrapping his fingers around the thick shaft and stroking it. Sid slid his arm around Jaime's shoulders, kissing the top of his head sweetly as he thrust into Jaime's hand. Sid was already far enough along that it only took a few strokes to bring him off, thick ropes of cum spurting over Jaime's hand then he sighed, spent and exhausted.

Jaime wiped his hand off on the blanket and rolled onto Sid, his head resting on the big man's chest,

“That was interesting.”

Sid chuckled, “Felt good, did it?”

Jaime turned his head to look up at Sid, “You fucking me with your fingers, sucking my cock and touching yours . . . yes, all of it felt good.”

Sid pulled one of the stiff pillows under his head more and looked down at Jaime, “Do you think you, and don't get mad at me I'm just asking a question, do you think you only went with your sister because you were afraid of the prospect of being with another woman? You trusted your sister, clearly, and you loved her, but . . . have you ever seen other women the same way?”

Jamie blinked at the question and then shook his head, “I don't know. I've been with her for so long that I suppose I just don't think about it too much. I've never looked at other women at all . . . Cersei is such a jealous woman . . . “

“What about . . . other men?” Sid shifted to get the blanket over them and pulling Jaime tighter to his body.

Jamie shrugged again, “I can't recall, it doesn't really matter much, does it? I'm here in bed with you right now.”

“For now, yes, you are.” Sid sighed, glancing at the dying fire.

“You think I'll leave you?” Jamie closed his eyes.

“I know you will.” Sid shrugged and huffed, “It's only a matter of when something else comes along.”

Jaime pushed himself up onto his elbows, “Wait a moment, why would you say that?”

Sid snorted, “Jaime, I'm not stupid, I'm the bastard son of a dead king, what chance do I have?”

“And I'm no one special either, why would either of us have a reason to look elsewhere? The woman I loved turned on me and you have no one so why not?”

“I don't know, I just think that this won't last and the idea of us even staying as 'us' seems silly.” Sid sat up, staring at Jaime in the waning light of the fire, “Why would we stay together? Besides, I'm a sailor and you're a soldier, this isn't meant to last.”

Jaime just sat in silence, his eyes boring holes into Sid until the redhead shifted uncomfortably.

“A sailor with no ship and a soldier with no army.”

“Jaime . . . “

“Please, give me a chance.” Jaime said softly, taking Sid's hand and squeezing it, “Please, let me try.”

Sid blinked at their linked hands, stroking over Jaime's with his opposite hand, “I'll make a deal with you.”

“Yes?”

“We ride to Dragonstone together, go to the Queen, present our swords in allegiance together and I will give you my answer. That will be more than enough time for me to be sure and no matter what my answer is, be it aye or nay, you will be content with it and act accordingly. Is that fair?” Sid squeezed Jaime's hand in his own two.

Jaime nodded, “That's fair.”

“And I'll get those plans drawn up for your hand.” Sid smiled, leaning forward and kissing Jaime's nose lightly, “Now come to bed properly before we get cold.”

Jaime settled back down on Sid, his arm draping over Sid's stomach and the bigger man's arms settled around Jaime and enclosing him in the redhead's warm embrace. It felt almost perfect.

 


End file.
